The Adventures of Mary Sue, Part II
by Kirala Mouse
Summary: Continuing my crackfic on, well, the Adventures of Mary Sue. In which Mary Sue unwittingly replaces Susan. Not as funny as I'd originally intended, but oh well. Likely to never be continued, let alone completed!


_A/N - So, I've given up on publishing the linking chapter twice. For those just joining in, this is the third and currently last chapter in my brief crackfic with the premise that Mary Sue travels haplessly from fanfic to fanfic... and this is split into a separate fic so as to keep fandoms straight._

_On review, this isn't nearly as crackficcy as I intended. We'll see if I ever take this up again and fix that!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own. Really.

* * *

_**3. What Su Found There**

"Su? Did you find your arrow?"

I shook my head, simultaneously shaking away the unnerving feeling that I'd never seen Peter before in my life. Of course I had. My brother, the High King, and of course he wanted to make me feel better about missing the bear because I had been afraid that it was a Bear instead. Letting me go after my arrow to give me that space while he, Edmund, and the DLF butchered the poor beast - that was the kind of consideration he tried to show. Of course, it was silly for me to go after the arrow when Father Christmas's quiver is always full, but it never hurts to be careful.

"Well, if her Majesty is ready to continue, perhaps we can see about reaching Caspian sometime today," said the DLF. He looked happier now than he had in a while; I suspected that beating me to the bear had salved his pride over the whole apple-shooting business.

"Su-Lu? Are you girls ready to go?" I was vaguely puzzled; somehow it felt like Edmund hadn't teased us about our rhyming nicknames ever since he grew old enough to notice. And I couldn't shake the feeling that "Sulu" could mean someone quite different. But then Lucy glanced at me, and I was able to calm again. "Of course we are."

It took a few hours for us to find a great wretched gorge in the middle of our path. It took a few minutes to discover that Lucy had gone a bit batty.

"Look! Look! Look! The Lion - Aslan himself. Didn't you see?" Her face changed completely and her eyes shone.

There didn't seem to be anyone there. "Where do you think you saw him?" I asked.

"Don't talk like a grown-up," said Lucy, stamping her foot (childishly, I thought). "I didn't _think_ I saw him. I saw him."

It turned out that Lucy was convinced that she'd seen Aslan up the gorge, and she somehow knew he wanted us to go that way. I looked longingly at the downward route as the DLF - all right, Trumpkin - pointed out how unlikely it was that Aslan would appear in the middle of the woods, invisible to all others. I just wanted to get out of the woods, and oh -

Then I caught a glimpse of Edmund, who seemed to be deep in thought. He was turning that slight shade of red, the one that reminded me of the slightly shamefaced look he had when he was lying about Turkish Delight and White Witches.. So when Peter asked my vote, I asked to hear Edmund's first.

"Well, there's just this," he said, speaking quickly. "When we first discovered Narnia a year ago - or a thousand years ago, whichever it is - it was Lucy who discovered it first and none of us would believe her. I was the worst of the lot, I know." Ah, hence the blush. "Yet she was right after all. Wouldn't it be fair to believe her this time? I vote for going up."

Drat. He was right. And I had to admit that Lucy had always found Aslan more easily than any of us. I looked again longingly down the path. I wanted out of this beastly wood, but if Aslan wanted us to go the other way...

"I suppose there will be no getting out of these woods without Aslan anyway," I sighed. "We might as well follow our best lead." Lucy's face broke out in a smile.

Peter looked relieved at not having to break a tie. "Up we go, then."

"Flaxseed and fireballs, you ancient kings and queens don't listen much to common sense!"

* * *

Of course, by the end of the trip the DLF had learned to respect Aslan, and Lucy's ability to find him. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but once I saw him, he seemed to have a bit of a smug grin on his face. I wondered why.

We made it to Caspian's camp by suppertime, and Aslan's grin grew more obvious. I was puzzled as he disappeared into the wood, unseen by Caspian's sentries. Then Caspian came out.

I realized just then how much I missed kings fighting tournaments over me.


End file.
